Grown-up Life
by xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx
Summary: Spencer and Emily are 25 years old and have a lot of things on their plate. Will they be able to balance work, children and their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone :) I decided to start a new story. It is a request from someone but I've been thinking about it for a while. So I hope that you will like it :) It doesn't mean that I will stop writing my other stories, not at all. It's just that I've had this idea in mind and I wanted to try it. :) So tell me what you think, it would be really appreciate :)

* * *

Chapter One

"Honey, I'm home" Spencer called out after she came home from a long day at work.

"I'm in the kitchen, babe" Was Emily's reply.

Spencer walked in the kitchen to see her wife cooking. She was wearing an apron and Spencer couldn't help but find it cute. She walked behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Emily turned around and smiled at Spencer. She kissed her softly and it put a smile on both of their faces.

"Where are my little monsters?" Spencer asked her wife.

"I sat them down in front of the T.V while I was preparing diner." Emily said with a smile.

"And what are you preparing, baby?"

"Lasagna. Why don't you go wait with the kids, I'm sure they would love your company." Emily said with a smile.

"That sounds amazing."

Spencer smiled back at her wife and kissed her on the cheek before walking towards the living room.

"Aiden, Riley, I'm home." Spencer said out loud for her kids to hear.

"Mama!" Screamed the kids before their little feet could be heard on the floor.

It didn't take long before a tan little boy with brown hair and brown eyes jumped in her arms. Spencer couldn't help but be in admiration of her son. She still found amazing how he looks so much like Emily. When they decided to have children, they agreed that Emily would carry the first one and Spencer the next one. Aiden was three years old. The first time Spencer saw him, she instantly fell in love with him. She was so scared at first but when she held him in her arms, she knew that everything would be alright.

_***Flashback***_

"_Do you want to hold him?" Emily asked her wife._

_The delivery had been really long and tiring, but both girls where really happy that their son was finally born. They still hadn't found a name even though they had talk about it a lot. Spencer leaned closer to Emily while she handed her their son. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and she looked up with the most beautiful smile on her face that Emily had ever seen. She sat down next to Emily with their son in her arms. Emily stroked their little boy's cheeks. _

"_I think I've found the perfect name" Spencer said while she looked at her wife. _

"_Me too, but I wanna know what you found first." Emily said with a smile. _

"_How about Matthew?" _

"_I like it; I really do. But I still love Aiden." Emily said still confused about the best name._

"_How about Aiden Matthew Hastings?" Spencer asked._

"_I love that." Emily said with a huge smile. "Welcome to the world Aiden Matthew Hastings, your mama and I love you with all our hearts."_

_They both looked down at their son as he stirred a little and it was the most adorable thing they had ever seen._

_***End of flashback***_

Spencer put her son down as her little girl crawled towards her. She picked the brunette up. Since she carried her, the two girls were so much alike that it was almost as if they were twins. Riley had the same hair and eye color than her mother. Spencer couldn't be more proud of their children. She took Aiden's hand and walked him back to the couch where he and his sister were sitting not so long ago. Riley was sitting on her mama's lap and Aiden was sitting as close to his mom as possible.

"What did you do today?" Spencer asked them.

"We play with mommy." Aiden said.

"Pway mommy." Riley repeated.

Spencer couldn't help but smiled at the cuteness of her children. The three of them turned towards the TV at the same time to watch the end of the show. After a little while, Emily told them that the supper was ready. Riley hold out her arms to Emily. Emily bent down to take her in her arms. Spencer took Aiden in her arms and they made their way to the table where an incredible supper was waiting for her. Emily sat Riley down in her high chair and made sure that her daughter was secured in her chair. She sat down next to her and watched Spencer helped Aiden sit down in his chair. Emily was so happy. Her dreams had finally all came true. Spencer was her wife, they had two amazing children together, they had a beautiful house, A was gone, Hanna and Aria were still their best friends and they had the career they always wanted. When they were done eating, it was bath time. When their children were all clean, they helped them put on their pajamas and they all gathered in Riley's room like they did every night. They all lie down on Riley's bed and Emily read them a story out loud. Once the story was over, Spencer, Emily and Aiden kissed Riley goodnight and then went in Aiden's room. Aiden jumped under his covers and Spencer and Emily kissed him goodnight too.

"Goodnight mama, goodnight mommy." Aiden said with tired eyes.

"Goodnight little man." Spencer said as she shut down the light and left the room without a sound.

Spencer and Emily sat down on the couch. They snuggled up together while watching some random shows.

"I love you." Spencer said as she looked Emily in the eyes.

"I love you too, baby. I don't know what I would do without you and the kids in my life."

"I completely understand how you feel. I feel like you are my whole life."

They both leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Spencer pulled away a little and looked into Emily's eyes.

"We should probably go to bed. The children will probably wake us up way too early tomorrow." Spencer said laughing.

"You're right." Emily said as they locked all the doors and closed all the windows and headed to bed.

At the end of every day, Spencer and Emily always ended up snuggled in bed while their children were sleeping tightly in the rooms next to theirs.

* * *

How did you found the chapter? Is there anything you would like to change or something you really liked? Reviews are the most amazing thing ever :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N So chapter two is finally here and I hope that you will love it. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, and put my story in the favorites. It means a lot to know that some people love it :)**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Emily woke up to the feeling of lips on her cheek. She opened her eyes to find Spencer's face a few inches from her own.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Spencer whispered happily.

"Good morning," Emily replied as she sat up in bed.

"The kids are up, dressed and fed," Spencer grinned as she sat down on the bed, handing a cup of coffee to her wife.

"You are the best," said Emily before leaning in to kiss Spencer.

When Aiden was born, an unsaid routine settled down between them – on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, Emily would get up to take care of their son and bring a cup of coffee to Spencer when she woke her up. While on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays, Spencer was the one to get up early and wake her wife with her coffee ready. So according to their routine, their Saturdays were the only days when they lay together in bed as long as possible, of course, only getting up when Aiden's cry forced them out of bed.

"Where are the children?" Emily asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"In the living room, watching T.V." Spencer said as she kissed Emily's forehead. "Do you need anything? I have to leave for work soon."

"No, I think I'm all good."

Spencer got off of the bed.

"Do you want me to buy milk on my way home or did you plan on going to the store today?"

"It'd be really great if you could stop by the store on your way back because I actually have plans with Hanna and Aria and I don't know if I'll have time to stop by the store or how the kids will act today," Emily replied as she got up as well.

"No problem. Talk to you later. Love you." Spencer planted a kiss on Emily's lips and left the room.

Emily got dressed and heard the front door close while doing so. She took her cup of coffee and headed towards the living room to watch the end of the children's morning show with them.

…

When the program was over, Emily dressed Riley and helped Aiden choose his clothes and get dressed. They ate a small breakfast and met Hanna and Aria at the park. The shortest brunette picked Aiden up and hugged him. She was his godmother and Ezra was the godfather. Hanna peaked at Riley in her stroller and Riley smiled at the gesture. Since Aria was Aiden's godmother Spencer and Emily decided that Hanna would be Riley's godmother and that Travis would be the godfather. Neither Aria nor Hanna had children but Aria and Ezra were planning to have their first soon. Hanna wanted to be married first and Travis still hadn't proposed.

"Hi girls! How are you?" Emily asked them as the she hugged Hanna then Aria.

"Good, you?" They both said at the same time.

Aria put Aiden down and he ran towards the sand box. Hanna picked Riley up and made funny faces to make her laugh. It worked every time and it was pretty cute. They all sat down on a bench and after Riley said that she wanted to play with her brother Hanna let her go.

"How is Spencer?" Aria asked.

"She's doing great."

"Is she working today?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, she had to, but she doesn't work tomorrow. Where are Travis and Ezra?"

"They are having a 'guys' day' at my house." Aria replied, laughing

"I'm glad that they get along that much," said Emily, smiling.

"Yeah, it's a relief. I'm sure that if Spencer didn't have to work she would be spending the day with them, though," Hanna said mockingly.

"The truth is, you're probably right. When they get together to play video games, she can't help herself," Emily said as she laughed.

…

When the kids were starting to get tired, the girls decided to go to Emily's house to have a relaxing afternoon. They prepared snacks and brought every pillow and blanket they could find in the living room. They all lay down and snuggled to watch Disney movies – the kids loved those kinds of afternoons, and to be honest, so did the girls. A little bit after one o'clock, Riley fell asleep and so did her brother. The girls decided to move to the kitchen and let the kids sleep.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Emily asked them as the she went through the fridge to find what they could eat for diner.

"I don't want to intrude," Aria said, shaking her head.

"You aren't intruding, I'm asking you. Besides, we're literally family…" Emily said with a smile.

"Then yes," both Aria and Hanna said.

"Will Travis and Ezra join us?"

"I'll ask but I think they wanted to order pizza," Hanna replied as she typed something on her phone.

A couple of minutes later, the blonde told Emily that they were, in fact, ordering in.

"Do you still train a lot?" Hanna asked, looking up from her phone.

"I usually swim while the kids are napping or when Spence is watching them."

"That's good."

They heard Riley's cry and Hanna got up to take care of her.

"I think that it's really bothering her that Travis still hasn't proposed yet." Aria told Emily.

"You think so?" the taller girl asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like herself right now."

"I'm sure that he is planning on asking her soon." Emily looked Aria in the eye.

"I don't know about that... If he does, Ezra knows nothing about it."

"But they're so good together..."

"I know, and I think that's why Hanna's worried."

"I'm sure that everything will work out for the better and that the proposal will be even more magical than Hanna is surely hoping for," Emily smiled at Aria, trying to assure her.

"You're probably right. Anyways, how are you and Spencer doing?"

"We're great. I think that it sucks that she works that much, but I can't really complain. When she's home she is the most caring and perfect wife and mother."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No, and I don't see the point. Like I said she is amazing."

"I can see that it bothers you, Em."

"Her working long – it does, but she loves her job and I can't see myself taking that away from her."

"You wouldn't take it away from her, and plus, I know that she loves you even more. If she knew that it bothers you, she would work less."

"I'm not so sure about that," I said, ending the discussion.

Hanna walked in the kitchen with Riley in her arms and holding Aiden's hand.

"Do you feel like playing outside?" Emily asked as she bent down to pick Aiden in her arms.

"I want play in my room," Aiden said shyly.

"Of course, baby. You can play in your room. Do you want to play with him, Riley?"

"Yes! Pway with Ai!" Riley said, her adorable 'juices' flowing out of her.

Hanna brought them upstairs and Aria and Emily joined them.

_**A/N So I know that this chapter isn't the most interesting one but I'm struggling with where I want to take the story and I still wanted to give you guys something. I hope you like it and if you have any idea for this story I would love to hear them :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review, it means a lot to me. I know that it took me some time to update this story and I'm sorry. I hope you'll love this chapter :)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Spencer walked into her house from work and found her wife, kids and best friends laughing in the kitchen. She smiled at the scene and stopped by the door-frame. At some point, Emily locked eyes with her and smiled fondly at her. Spencer then walked in and everyone looked at her.

"Hi, everyone!" the brunette said.

"Mama!" was Aiden's reply as he ran towards her and wrapped his tiny arms around her legs.

Riley smiled at her too, but she was comfortable on Hanna's lap and it looked like she wasn't planning on getting up any time soon.

"Hey, little man. How was your day?" the lawyer asked as she bent down to hug her son.

"It was fine, Mama. Mommy took we to the park!" he shouted, putting on that adorable smile of his.

"That's nice honey." Spencer then whispered something in his ear, "it's 'us', not 'we', buddy."

She got up and walked towards her little girl. She leaned towards her and kissed the top of her head.

"How was your day, princess?" she asked her.

"Good," Riley replied in her most charming way.

"I'm glad to hear that, honey."

Spencer then walked towards her wife in the most seductive way possible. Hanna and Aria looked at them with smiles on their faces.

"Last but not least… How was your day, beautiful?" Spencer asked her after she left a kiss on her lips.

"I got to take our kids to the park and have an amazing day with them and our best friends, so everything is good here," she told her brunette with a loving smile.

Spencer leaned in and brushed her lips against Emily's ear.

"That's good, because you don't know how much of a turn-on it is so to know that our kids are happy because of you," she whispered. "I love you."

Spencer leant back down and kissed Emily one more time. A shiver ran down the raven-haired-girl's spine and she bit her bottom lip.

"I love you too, Spence."

Both girls then turned towards their friends who were still looking at them with huge smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe that even after all this time; you guys are still so unbelievably cute." Aria said.

"Thanks, Ar," the lawyer said with a smile.

"Plus you still seem to have an incredible sex life. Don't think we didn't hear what Spencer told you, Em," Hanna said in her old annoying usual self.

"Hanna!" Emily chastised, looking at her children.

"Don't worry Mama Bear, they're still too young to even understand," the blonde girl said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"That's not the point. First it's none of your business and second, it's none of theirs either." Emily said as she looked away, blushing deeply.

"I'm sorry, Em. I was just joking," Hanna apologized, unsure of why Emily was reacting that way.

"Admit that you're only jealous," Spencer teased.

"I am not."

"You so are."

"In your dreams," the blonde scoffed.

"My dreams don't involve you," Spencer replied with a triumphant smile.

"If you say so."

"Girls, you are _such_ babies," Aria cut in, laughing.

"She started it," said Spencer and Hanna at the same time, pointing at each other.

They all started laughing and both children joined in even though they had no idea why their mothers and aunties were laughing. When the laughter gradually died, Emily went back to cooking.

"Mommy, I hungry," Aiden said while hugging his mom's legs.

"Hungy too," Riley said as she looked at Hanna.

"It will be ready soon, baby," Emily said as she looked down at her son.

Aiden smiled and sat back down at the table. Aria smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Do you want to draw with me?" Aiden asked her as he handed her a crayon.

"I'd love too, buddy," Aria said before taking the crayon from her nephew's hand.

On the other side of the table, something similar was happening between Hanna and her niece.

"What's that?" Hanna asked pointing to a chair.

"Chair," Riley said with a smile.

"That's right, baby. How about that?" Hanna asked, this time pointing a fork.

Riley shook her head.

"I'm sure you know it." Hanna encouraged her.

"Fo…" Riley said.

"That's right, honey. It's a fork."

Hanna and her niece kept playing the game as Emily and Spencer watched their two best friends and children interacted. When the supper was ready, they all sat down at the table and started eating and talking about anything and everything.

"Do you want to stay a little bit longer? Maybe you could read them a story before they go to bed?" Emily asked as she brought the last plate in the sink.

"Say yes, please?" Aiden asked Aria with puppy eyes.

"Pwease?" Riley did the same with Hanna.

Aria and Hanna looked at each other and smiled.

"How could we say no to that?" Aria said with a smile.

…

Emily, Hanna and Aria went to the living room while Spencer went upstairs with the kids to give them a bath.

"Did you practice a little bit of French today?" Spencer asked her son as she undressed him.

Emily and Spencer had both decided that they wanted their children to learn French at a young age. They thought that it would be easier for them. Since they were little they made them watch movies in French and both kids seemed to like it. Aiden understood it pretty well. In Riley's case, they weren't sure because she wasn't really able to speak and therefore couldn't express if she understood or not.

"Not really. Hanna and Aria don't speak." Aiden said.

"Do you want to practice now?" The brunette asked her son.

"Yes!"

"Okay. How about you Riley? Do you want to speak French with Mama and Aiden?" Spencer asked her.

Riley looked at her but soon found more interest in the bubbles in the bath.

"I'll take that as a no," Spencer said, chuckling. "Do you know what bubbles are in French, Aiden?" she asked her son as she played with him and his sister.

"I not sure," Aiden said.

"Try it."

"Bulles?"

"That's really good, baby. Do you think you could form a sentence with it?" Spencer asked him, uncertain if he would be able to do so.

"I try," Aiden said.

He was lost in thought for a couple of minutes, and Spencer took the opportunity to wash her daughter. Once she was done, she took her out of the bathtub and dried her with a towel. She then turned back to Aiden to see if he had his sentence ready.

"I say it later, Mama. I want to get out now," Aiden said with puppy eyes.

"Of course, honey," Spencer said as she washed him and took him out of the bathtub too.

She helped him put on his pajamas, and then asked him to sit on the floor while she dressed Riley as well. Once both of her children were wearing their pajamas, she took them in her arms and brought them back downstairs.

"Are you ready for Aria and Hanna to read you a story?" Emily asked as she went and took Aiden from her wife's arms.

"Yes!" both children shouted excitedly.

They all made their way to Riley's room and Spencer and Emily laid their daughter and son in Riley's bed. Hanna and Aria sat at the end of the bed, while Spencer and Emily sat on the floor next to the bed. Aria read them the story that they had chosen and Riley fell asleep before the end of it. They all kissed the top of her head and left the room silently. They went in Aiden's room and once again kissed his head before leaving the room.

"Mama?" Aiden called before Spencer had the time to close the door.

"Yes, buddy?" she asked as she sat next to him on the bed while the other girls left.

"Riley aime les bulles," Aiden said the sentence in French that he had been working on.

"C'est très bon, mon cœur," Spencer said as she kissed the top of his head again.

"Bonne nuit," Aiden said.

"Good night."

Spencer then left her boy's room with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

_**What do you think of this chapter?**_

_**Also, here's a translation to the discussion between Aiden and Spencer at the end:  
**__"Riley likes the bubbles." Aiden said._

_"That's great, sweetheart." Spencer said as she kissed the top of his head._

_"Good night." Aiden said._


	4. Chapter 4

So I just realized that I had this chapter written for like a month and a half now, but I apparently didn't put in online so I'm really sorry for that. I hope you like it :)

_**Chapter 4**_

Hanna and Aria left the house as soon as they put their niece and nephew to bed. They knew that Spencer and Emily would like to have some alone time and they couldn't wait to get back to their boyfriends. Emily and Spencer settled on the couch with a glass of wine. They couldn't be happier about their life. They were both doing what they love. Their children were happy and their best friends were still there for them.

"Spence, there's something that I need to tell you…" The swimmer said while putting her glass of wine on the table.

"What is it, baby?" Spencer asked getting nervous.

Emily took her wife's glass of wine and set it on the table next to hers.

"I got a call from my coach today." The taller woman said.

"What was it about?" The lawyer wondered.

"She wants me to do a competition next month. It would be amazing for my career. I don't really have a choice here."

"That's great, sweetie! I'm sure you'll go great!" Spencer said as she took her wife in her arms.

"It's not all. It's in Europe and it's in three weeks from Friday. My coach wants me to fly there Friday until the end of the competition." Emily said looking down.

"Oh… I don't want you to leave, baby, but we knew that these kinds of opportunities would happen. If it's a good thing for your career then you have to go. We'll figure something out." Spencer said while taking the swimmer's hands.

"You are the best, Spencer. I love you." Emily leaned in and kissed her wife with everything she had.

"I love you too." Spencer said as she took her wife's hand and dragged her to their room. "I don't want you to worry, baby. Everything will be fine. We'll arrange everything in the morning."

Spencer made her wife lay down on the bed and she lay down next to her. Both girls were just enjoying being in each other's arms. Emily leaned in to kiss Spencer. Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard Riley crying and calling for them. They looked at each other and sight. Their daughter really had a bad timing.

"Stay here, I'll get her." Spencer said as she got up from the bed.

She walked to her daughter's room and opened the door. Riley was sitting in bed, hugging her sheets to her chest while crying.

"It's okay, baby. Mama's here." The brunette said as she sat on the bed next to her little girl and took her in her arms.

Riley kept repeating mama over and over again but Spencer couldn't get her to talk about what was upsetting her. She got up and walked around the room with her daughter in her arms trying to get her back to sleep. After a while, it worked and Riley was asleep again. The lawyer put her down in her bed, but as soon as she let her go, Riley woke up again and the crying was louder this time. Spencer picked her up again and started walking again. This time, when Riley stopped crying, she went back to her room with her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked worried when she saw that Riley was holding on tight to her mom and didn't look like she wanted to let go anytime soon.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me." Spencer said as she sat on the bed and started rocking her little girl in her arms.

"Riley, baby, what's going on?" Emily asked her daughter as she kneeled in front of Spencer to be eye leveled to her angel.

"Mama," Was all Riley said.

"I think she had a bad dream but she doesn't talk about it." Spencer said looking at her wife.

"I'll get her warm milk; try to get her to calm down completely." Emily said as she got up and kissed her daughter's head before walking out of the room.

"I know what will calm you." Spencer said thinking out loud.

Spencer walked to the bathroom and sat Riley on the counter. When she let go of her, Riley's eyes filled with water. Spencer picked her up again.

"What's going on with you, baby girl?" Spencer asked again.

She started the shower and adjusted it at a right temperature. She then undressed her daughter and stepped under the water. Riley started laughing and goofing around.

"It amazes me how you are just like your mommy. Water always calms you down." Spencer said as she watched her baby.

Emily walked in the bathroom and stopped instantly. She was in awed of how Spencer dealt the situation. Her wife and daughter were so cute together. Spencer was making funny faces at Riley. Their daughter couldn't stop laughing. Spencer looked up to see her wife in the doorframe.

"You are so wet, Spence." Emily said laughing.

Spencer stopped the shower and got out. Emily took a towel and wrapped Riley in it while Spencer took off her wet clothes. Spencer put on her pajama and took back Riley in her arms. She dressed her and they all went back in their room. Spencer sat on the bed with Riley on her lap and Emily handed her a Sippy cup with warm milk. Riley gladly took it and emptied it not long after. Spencer then rock her daughter in her arms and waited to make sure that Riley was doing okay with the quantity of milk she just drank. After a few minutes, Spencer lay down with Riley on her chest. Riley closed her eyes almost instantly. Emily smiled at the scene and closed the lights before getting in bed next to her wife and daughter. Both Riley and Emily drifted off to sleep. Spencer just lay awake. She didn't want to fall afraid as long as she wasn't sure that her daughter would be okay. Also, she knew that in a couple of days, Emily would leave for Europe and she just wanted to enjoy her wife's presence next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't update this story in a while and I'm sorry. I've written this chapter a while ago but I can't seem to get in touch with my Beta so I decided to post it anyway. I'm really sorry if there is any mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 5

Spencer rolled over the next morning. She felt like she hadn't slept at all. She saw that her wife and her daughter were no longer in bed with her. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was eight o'clock. She slowly got up and sat on the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her sore muscles. Riley had kept her awake most of the night and every time that she woke up, Spencer had to hold her in her arms and pace around the room. When her daughter was calm enough she laid back in bed with Riley on her chest, but holding her and sleeping at the same time had nothing restful. She was afraid to drop her or to move too much so she was sleeping really lightly and would wake up every 20 minutes or so to make sure that her daughter was still okay. Emily awoke a few times too, but Riley just wanted Spencer to hold her so she told her wife to go back to sleep to have enough sleep for the day ahead of them. The brunette got up and got dressed. She then made her way to the kitchen where her family were laughing at something Riley did while eating.

"Good morning guys," the lawyer said enthusiastically as she kissed her daughter and then her son on the forehead. She then sat on Emily's lap and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, mama," Aiden said with a smile.

"Mama," Riley simply said as she kept eating.

"Good morning gorgeous. How was the rest of the night?" Emily asked her with concern in her eyes.

"Agitated," Spencer said looking at her daughter.

"She woke up again?"

"She did, but she seems fine today," Spencer said as Riley was laughing out loud.

She got up and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I feel like today will be hell," She said as she stood against the counter.

"I should have stayed up with Riley," Emily said shamefully.

"Don't feel bad, I wanted you to rest because I didn't know how Riley would be today and I wanted you have all the energy you could get to face that." Spencer said effectively putting a smile back on her wife's face.

"I love you," Emily said sweetly as she walked towards her girl.

"I love you too, baby," Spencer kissed her on the lips. "I should get going now though. Call me if you need anything,"

Spencer kissed both of her children and left the house to go to work. Emily looked back at her two kids and smiled. Even when they had nightmares and kept her or Spencer up all night long, they were still so adorable. She told them to finish their breakfast so they could watch some T.V. before playing outside. They had a routine that they respected most of the time unless Emily or the kids didn't felt like it. When their television show was over, they spent about an hour outside and went back inside to eat. After that it was time for a nap. Emily helped Aiden to climb into bed and kissed her on the forehead before heading to Riley's room. She wanted to put Riley to bed last because she didn't know how she would feel about sleeping.

"How are you feeling today, princess?" Emily asked Riley as she pulled the covers under her daughter's chin.

"Sad…" Riley said with tears in her arms.

"What's going on, baby?" The swimmer asked as she took her daughter in her arms.

"Bad dreams" Riley said with her lack of vocabulary yet.

"Do you wanna talk to me about it?" Emily asked knowing that Riley usually liked to be comforted by Spencer but liked better to talk to her.

"Yes… You gone and mama cried" Riley said sadly.

"What do you mean by gone, baby?" The tan girl asked trying to understand Riley's dream.

"Don't know, mommy. You just not here anymore." Riley said as she hugged her mom tightly like she was afraid to lose her.

"I'm sorry that you dreamt of that sweetie. I want you to listen carefully now, baby." Emily said as she took her daughter's head in her arms and made her look into her eyes. "Even if mommy has to leave some times because of my work, I will always come back to you, your brother and your mom. You are my life and I love you. I can't stand to be apart from you three."

"Love you too" Riley said as she laid her head back on her pillow, exhaustion taking over.

"Sleep tight my love." Emily said as she kissed her forehead and left her daughter's room.

The swimmer went to her room, shaky with emotions and dialed her wife's number.

"Hi baby, is everything okay?" Spencer said.

"Yes, yes, everything is, but I needed to talk to you about something. Do you have some time?"

"Of course, I always do for you." Spencer said sweetly and a little bit worriedly.

"You are the best, Spence. I was in Riley's room. She finally agreed to talk about her nightmares." Emily said.

"Yeah? I love the relationship that you have with her, it's so sweet and it warms my heart to know that she knows she can always go to you." Spencer said adoringly.

"And it warms mine to know that she always go to you to feel safe." Emily said as adoringly.

"What were her nightmares about, honey?" Spencer asked curiously.

"About me, well about us kind of. She said that in her dreams I was gone and you were crying. I asked her what she meant by gone and she said that I just weren't with you anymore." Emily said snakingly.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that even if I had to leave I would always come back to my family and then she fell asleep."

"That was the right thing to say my love."

"I don't want to leave anymore, Spence." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"Listen to me, baby. Even if that situation might be hard on everyone, it is what's best for all of us, so I don't want you to feel bad for wanting to pursue your dreams. It will only teach our kids that you can do both at the same time and succeed. When I get back tonight we will talk more about it and if you chose to still go, which I think you should, we will tell the kids. Together." Spencer said confidently.

"I don't know what I would do without you, babe. You are my rock."

"And you are mine. Are you going to be okay until I come back. I can try to find someone to end my…"

"Spence, babe, you are the best but you should finish your day. I will be just fine."

"Alright, I need to go back. I love you."

"I love you too" Emily said as they ended the call.

She laid back on her bed and fall asleep her head on her wife's pillow, which smelled just like Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: We come to the party

That day, Spencer had difficulty staying focused on her cases. The phone call from her wife had both calmed her down and confused her. She didn't know why her little girl had had such a bad nightmare about her wife going away. Emily had never really left the house –or at least not for long- since the kids were born. It troubled her a little that Riley dreamt of that right after Emily announced the news of her departure. Although a little troubled, she was happy that their little angel confined in one of them. The lawyer knew that her attention wouldn't be back on her work until she could talk to her daughter herself. She called her assistant and told her to cancel all of her meetings of the day and to report them. She then started to make some other phone calls that were not work related. She was planning on surprising her happy little family.

…

The tall brunette left her office at the same time as usual and drove home. When she walked in, she was amused to find her son sitting on their bed playing with the cards Spencer had bought him to learn French. Riley was sitting at Emily's dresser and was brushing her doll's hair. Spencer knew that she was dying to play with her mommy's make up, but she knew she couldn't do it. As of Emily, well, she was lying on the bed, sleeping like a baby. Spencer laughed at the situation and stood in the doorframe to take a picture of her family. The kids looked at her and waved. Once she took the picture, she waved them over and dragged them downstairs.

"Have you been up for a while?" The lawyer asked her two gorgeous little monsters.

"Yes, but mama was sleeping," Aiden said in his most charming way.

"It was really nice of you guys to let her sleep. How would you feel about going out for ice cream as a treat for that?" she asked them knowingly.

"Yeah!" they both screamed happily.

"Go put on your shoes and let's head out," she said, as she walked into the kitchen.

Spencer grabbed a sheet and a pen and scribbled something down for her wife to find later.

_I went out for ice cream with the kids. When I got home they were playing in our room in silence to let you sleep. They were too cute; I had to give them a treat. We might stay out a while, it will give you time to sleep and maybe go for a swim. If you want us to come back earlier, you can send me a text. I love you, my love._

_–xoxo_

When Spencer walked out into the entrance hall of their house, the kids were already waiting for her. The threesome went out.

…

Emily woke up a short while later. She looked around and wondered what time it was. She was shocked to see it was half past three. She got up fast and went in the kids rooms; they weren't there. The swimmer then ran down the stairs, only to find a note on the counter from her wife. It made her smile. She was so happy to have the life she had. She decided to take on Spencer's advice and go for a swim.

It was only an hour or so later that she saw her children and wife come out of the back door. They stepped closer to the pool, but not too close because both girls had always insisted and telling their kids how dangerous the pool was and what limit to respect. She swam to the edge of the pool and smiled at her family.

"Was it fun with mama?" the darker girl asked Aiden and Riley.

"It was lots of fun!" Aiden replied happily.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" Riley said making them all laugh at her cuteness.

"How would you feel about coming into the pool with mommy?" the swimmer asked them.

"Ça serait genial!" Aiden replied in perfect French. _(It would be great)_

"That's really great, buddy," Spencer congratulated enthusiastically.

"Go pool, genial!" Riley said, mixing French and English together.

"Then let's go put on your bathing suits," Spencer said, smiling at them.

Spencer walked upstairs with her children as Emily took the opportunity to do some more laps. When both kids were in their swim suits, the lawyer told them to join their mommy while she put on hers.

"Don't forget, you need to wait for mommy to help you get into the pool!" she yelled after them as she heard their little footsteps echoing off the stairs.

She got dressed and met up with her family outside. Emily was helping Aiden put on his swim aids while Riley was sitting on her chair. When Emily was done, she looked up at Spencer.

"Do you want to go in with Aiden or Riley?" she asked her with a charming smile.

"I'll go with Riley, that way you can swim and goof around with Aiden," the lawyer replied as she took her little girl in her arms.

…

The family spent quite some time in the pool. They only got out when the sun came down. They all changed into their pajamas and Emily prepared them a simple but tasty meal. When they were done eating, they gathered in the living room to watch one episode of their favorite show. After that, they executed the same routine they did every night. When the children were both fast asleep, the girls went out on the patio to enjoy the summer breeze.

"I figured something out for your competition," Spencer said while looking up at the stars.

"What do you mean?" Emily looked at her wife, confused.

"When you called me today about Riley's dream, it got me thinking. The kids are too young to be separated from you for a month," Spencer said, looking back at her wife.

"I know… I thought about it too. I think that I shouldn't go…" Emily stated softly with tears in her eyes.

"I think just the opposite," the paler girl said while taking her wife's hand.

"What…? How…?" Emily asked once again, still confused.

"I made some phone calls today. My boss was really not happy, but he finally agreed to let me leave as much time as I want off work. I think we should go with you," said Spencer.

"I can't let you do that," Emily refused, shaking her head.

"And I can't let you give up on your dream. Listen, I work way too hard and I'm almost never at home. I know how hard it is on you and the kids and I don't want to be the way my parents were with me. That's why I think that this could be an amazing opportunity for us; for our family," said the lawyer.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Emily asked, not wanting to believe what Spencer was telling her. It was hard to believe.

"I'm a hundred per cent sure, but I won't be able to leave on Friday like you. I made some arrangements, but there are some cases that I need to take care of until I leave. So I booked a flight for me and the kids on the Wednesday after that," Spencer replied, starting to get excited about the whole plan.

"You," Emily began, "are the best!" she finished, as she launched herself at her wife. "I didn't know how I would be able to go on that long without all of you. I love you so much, baby. I'm so excited."

"I love you too, my angel," Spencer murmured in her wife's ear.


End file.
